El que ríe a lo último
by anySuzuki
Summary: Es al que le salió mejor la broma. ¿Hijikata podrá regresarle una broma a Sougo? No, a Hijikata nunca le salen las cosas bien cuando se trata de Sougo.


_Disclaimer: Sería interesante ver este oneshot convertido en manga o un capítulo del anime... wuju! Pero nada de esto me pertenece, tristemente. Así que resignémonos a leerlo :D_

"**El que ríe al último, es al que le salió mejor la broma"**

Estaba muy callado. El cuartel estaba demasiado tranquilo. Era muy extraño y _out-of-character_ para el Shinsengumi de Gintama y todos aquellos que lo componían. De hecho, Hijikata Toshirou sentía una pieza faltante. Alguien que no estaba haciendo lo que normalmente haría y eso des-balanceaba las cosas.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste, Sougo?- murmuró Hijikata mientras caminaba alrededor del cuartel. Esperaba que el sádico capitán saltara de cualquier habitación o incluso cayera del techo. Con él nunca se sabía. Incluso empezó a mirar por donde caminaba. Quizás las tablas se soltaran, o quizás Sougo podría disparar desde abajo con su bazooka.

_Diablos. _Exceptuando el cielo, todo era un inminente peligro. _Momento… _¿Estamos hablando del mismo Sougo? ¡SI! El cielo era un arma más, en una manera en la que no sabía hasta que el sádico lo usara en su contra.

_Silencio…_

-Porque estoy solito… no hay nadie aquí a mi laaaado- comenzó a tararear el Fukuchou. El silencio no era bueno, el silencio era de los muertos. Y el no estaba muerto, _aún, _por lo menos eso quería creer.

Sería mejor moverse, no quería ser un blanco fijo.

Al llegar al patio delantero del lugar, vio a todos sus hombres en movimiento. Los de alto rango les ordenaban a los demás y cargaban bazookas y demás armas peligrosas en los carros patrulla. Kondou les ordenaba hacerlo más y más rápido mientras terminaba de vestirse. El Kyokuchou ordenando a sus hombres no era algo que se viera muy seguido, no por una orden seria. Entonces Hijikata se acercó todavía sin interés alguno al no saber lo que pasaba.

-Oi, Kondo… ¿Qué sucede, por qué todos están apresurados?-

El hombre se giró a él con grandes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ambas manos en forma de puños frente a él.

-¡Toshi, que bueno que apareces!- exclamó limpiando su nariz con un delgado calzón rosa -¡Tenemos problemas, serios problemas!- tomó a Hijikata del cuello de su chaqueta y lo empezó a arrastrar al primer carro patrulla que estaba listo para salir.

Kondo lo arrojó de manera poco ortodoxa al asiento y luego se subió al frente.

-¿Qué diablos…?-

Pero el comandante sacó la cabeza por la ventana y le gritó a todos que era hora de partir.

El conductor pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Kondo estaba tan ocupado gritando incoherencias a los demás conductores que no le dio tiempo de meter la mitad de su cuerpo que se encontraba por fuera, y por el brusco jalón terminó cayendo fuera del coche. Apenas esquivando la multitud de más autos patrulla que venían contra él.

-Oi, párate que el comandante se ha caído por la ventana- ordenó Hijikata como si nada. El bastardo se lo merecía esta vez.

El susodicho se subió al auto una vez que lo pudo alcanzar y todos reasumieron su marcha. Hijikata sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, resignado a que de todas maneras Kondo lo arrastraría a donde sea que quisiera ir. Se preguntaba qué era lo tan importante que hacía que todo el Shinsengumi se movilizara.

Bueno, a todos menos a cierta persona que de seguro se había quedado dormido en _cumplimiento de su labor. _Seguramente.

–_Iie, Hijikata-san. Yo no estaba durmiendo, solo meditaba los riesgos en el uso de fármacos prohibidos-_

_-¿Y por qué diablos meditarías sobre eso?-_

_-Amm, porque en la mañana desayunaste un plato lleno de eso-_

Maldito mocoso. Por eso no había salido del WC en toda la semana.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, escuchó gritos. Miró por la ventana viendo rostros pasando rápidamente y desapareciendo. Miró hacia atrás y vio el camino de personas arrolladas que dejaban detrás. _Personas que volvían a ser arrolladas por los carros patrulla que los seguían._

-¡Kondo-san!- indignado se inclinó a la parte delantera -¡¿Qué diablos está pasando, por qué todos conducen como si fuéramos a comprar el Vol. 6 de Peacemaker Kurogane?-

Más sin embargo, el comandante solo se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, una expresión seria en su rostro. Hijikata esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

-Es Sougo, Toshi…- una fuerte tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente -…ha sido secuestrado-

En menos de un segundo, todas las locuras del Shinsengumi se vieron perfectamente explicadas. El hombre –aunque pareciera que su amor solo estaba dirigido a Otae-san – también quería demasiado a Sougo. Porque conocía a su hermana, porque lo había visto crecer y lo había entrenado desde que era muy chico. De una forma o de otra, él ayudó a formar al pequeño sádico. Aún así…

_¿Sougo secuestrado? _La idea sonaba completamente absurda. Nadie se podía acercar lo suficiente al sádico joven –con malas intenciones- sin recibir un disparo de bazooka en medio de los ojos.

Sin embargo, pronto llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Estaba vacío de transeúntes, solo unos pocos curiosos que tenían deseos suicidas para estarse acercando tanto a la escena. Una aterradora escena que les dio la bienvenida a los Shinsengumi.

Había una pequeña tarima, los malditos parecían haber planeado bien todo. Y sobre ella se encontraban al menos 15 hombres grandes y feos –todos los terroristas en opinión de Hijikata eran feos- pero estos parecían sobre-pasar los límites. El líder de la banda, tenía frente a él al rehén que todos querían rescatar.

-¡Mi pequeño Sougo!- gritó Kondo Isao al bajarse del carro patrulla y correr directamente al grupo. Hijikata no pudo detenerlo, pero eso no importó cuando los terroristas apuntaron sus bazookas directamente al comandante, el cual, regresó de inmediato dando pasos hacia atrás como si nunca se hubiera acercado.

-¡Kondo-san, sabía que vendrías!- gritó el sádico capitán con una voz monótona –Y trajiste al rey Mayo contigo- le dirigió su usual mirada de desprecio.

-¡Sougo, actúa más como si fueras prisionero! ¡Los prisioneros no suenan tan calmados!- propuso el comandante del Shinsengumi. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Hijikata. Estaba a punto de reprender al hombre cuando vino la monótona respuesta.

-Iie, Kondo-san. No quiero ser la damisela en peligro-

-¡Pero sí lo eres…!-

-¡Basta!- Hijikata le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al otro hombre. Luego se giró a los terroristas -¿Qué quieren con Sougo?-

Los feos hombres que parecían recientemente haber sido atropellados por un carro, sonrieron. El líder apuntó su arma directamente en la cabeza del secuestrado capitán mientras hablaba.

-¡Queremos destruir al Shinsengumi!- gritó, y de inmediato fue seguido por una ola de vítores. -¡¿Qué mejor que empezar con el capitán más sádico de la Organización de roba-impuestos?-

Sougo se removió molesto bajo el arma: -Oi, nosotros no robamos impuest…-

-¡Cállate!- El Shinsengumi completo se encogió al ver como el hombre golpeó al capitán en el rostro con el arma.

Hijikata apretó su mandíbula y Kondo maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haremos Toshi?- susurró el comandante –No nos podemos arriesgar a que hieran a Sougo-

-Atacaremos- contestó de inmediato el Fukuchou.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¡DISPAREN!-

No había dejado terminar al hombre cuando todo miembro del Shinsengumi disparó cada bazooka y arma disponible. Todas dieron en el blanco, pero entre toda la explosión se pudo escuchar una indignada voz gritar:

-¡¿ACASO INTENTAN MATARME? ¡NO RESPONDAN, ES RETÓRICO!-

Y después todo el humo cubrió el lugar.

* * *

Hijikata lideró un pequeño grupo entre la densa capa de humo, con esperanzas de encontrar a Sougo primero que los sujetos. Pero un viento salido de la nada pronto esparció la oscura nube que los rodeaba, para dejar ver un no muy favorable escenario para ellos.

-¡Oi, tu baka!- reclamó Sougo a Hijikata -¿Y tu plan era…?-

Como era de esperarse de una organización de élite como el Shinsengumi, no habían podido causar bajas a los contrarios pero ellos sí se habían metido en más problemas. El sádico capitán los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, su ropa medio quemada y su cabello parado en todas direcciones. _Si, por lo menos le habían atinado a alguien._

-¡Mi pobre Sougo!- exclamó de nuevo Kondo con grandes lágrimas en su rostro. Hijikata solo atinó a cerrar su puño derecho de manera impotente.

-¿Qué quieren a cambio de _eso?- _señaló a Sougo, los terroristas sonrieron.

-La destitución de Hijikata Toshirou como Vice Comandante- sonrió malévolamente el líder, pero antes de que el Fukuchou pudiera expresar un rotundo _NO, _Kondo lo detuvo.

-¿Está bien por escrito?-

De la nada, el hombre había sacado los papeles oficiales del Shinsengumi con el título de: **"Destitución de Hijikata Toshirou como Fukuchou del Shinsengumi" **_Parecía que el bastardo tenía ese papel listo desde hace tiempo y lo cargaba a todos lados consigo_. Ahora pedía una pluma entre sus hombres para poder firmar al final del papel.

Yamazaki sacó un bolígrafo color negro de entre sus ropas y se lo ofreció a su comandante con gusto.

-¡Ni lo piensen!- los regañó Hijikata arrebatando la pluma de la mano de Yamazaki, golpeando a ambos hombres y tirando el objeto lejos -¡El Fukuchou del Shisengumi no se rendirá ante nadie!-

-¡Oi, Hijikata-san! ¡¿Eres tan malo que piensas dejar que me asesinen?-

El sádico joven sabía que era una batalla perdida. _Bueno, _no podía sacar más diversión del momento si el Vice Comandante en verdad no haría nada para salvarlo.

-Gracias por su ayuda, chicos. Me divertí much…- se estaba levantando, para alejarse de los terroristas pagados que había contratado para poder lograr, esta vez, quedarse con el puesto de Hijikata. Pero, el jefe mantuvo su arma sobre su cabeza y lo obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?- reclamó. _¿Acaso estaban hablando en serio?_

Los terroristas pensaban que era una perfecta oportunidad para desintegrar al Shinsengumi y además, ¡Les habían pagado por eso!

Sougo por su parte, esta vez SI comenzó a preocuparse. _¿Era un rehén de verdad? Uh oh…_

-¡KONDO-SAN! ¡¿Qué esperas? ¡SÁLVAME, SÁLVAME! ¡MI SÁDICO TRASERO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! ¡DESTITUYE A HIJIKATA-SAN!-

Todos los miembros presentes vieron con ojos incrédulos al malvado capitán pedir ayuda.

El jefe terrorista golpeó a Sougo en el estómago callándolo de inmediato. El joven capitán se encogió en su lugar tratando de tomar aire y disipar el dolor.

-Como dije… estamos hablando muy enserio-

Kondo parecía estarlo pensando realmente. Pero Hijikata parecía estarlo disfrutando.

-¿Qué te pasa Toshi? ¡Sougo está en peligro y lo único que haces es fumar, dame eso!- le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡AUXILIO, LINDO CAPITÁN EN PELIGRO!-

Para sorpresa y desesperación de Kondo, el Vice comandante solo se rió. O por lo menos eso parecía hasta que Sougo recibió una patada de otro hombre en medio de la espalda y terminó de derrumbarse en el suelo. _Eso ya era demasiado, incluso para él._

-Bakas, ya pueden soltarlo. Eso es todo-

Los terroristas sonrieron y el Shinsengumi atónito se giró hacia su Oni-Fukuchou.

-De…¿De qué hablas Toshi?- preguntó Kondo-san con un ligero temblor en su voz. El otro lo miró de reojo.

-Ese pequeño mocoso pagó a los terroristas para que fingieran su secuestro y pidieran a cambio mi destitución…- sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca –Yo supe lo que planeaba hace unos días y le pagué de nuevo a los terroristas para que _fingieran _tenerlo secuestrado _de verdad- _

Con ojos muy redondos, Kondo parpadeó perplejo tres veces.

-Ya suéltenlo, espero que hayas aprendido la lección Sougo-

-No lo dejaremos ir-

Hubo dos cosas que sorprendieron a Hijikata en ese momento. Una de ellas era el hecho de que los terroristas se negaron a cumplir su parte del trato, y la otra era la mirada en el rostro de Sougo una vez que terminó de confesar su contra-broma.

Ni en sus miradas más sádicas y malvadas lo había visto. Ni siquiera cuando era mucho más pequeño. Un par de sentimientos cruzados entre traición y dolor.

_¿Por qué traición?_

-¿Cómo pudiste Toshi?- susurró Kondo a su lado, desaprobando con una actitud seria y fría. -¿Qué te ha hecho Sougo para que le pagues así?

Una vena saltó en la frente del Vice comandante.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE LO ENUMERE TODO?- contestó enfadado -¡¿Y todos sus intentos de asesinarme qué…?-

-A estas alturas, Toshi, deberías saber que Sougo en realidad no intenta asesinarte- la oración dejó en completo silencio al mayo adicto.

-Pero…

-A estas alturas, deberías saber que esa es la forma de ser de Sougo. El nunca ha intentado hacerte daño en realidad, no últimamente-

-¿De qué hablas? Ese mocoso…-

-Te está agradecido desde el incidente con el esposo de su hermana. Pero no podría simplemente dejar de intentar asesinarte, solo porque sí- suspiró desanimado –Sougo tiene una forma muy rara de demostrar su aprecio y respeto. Me temo que todos en el Shinsengumi se han dado cuenta menos tú. ¿Por qué crees que están aquí Toshi?...-

El Vice comandante miró a los hombres que esperaban la menor oportunidad para intervenir.

-… Sougo los ha tratado con maldad a todos ellos. Nadie escapa de su forma de ser, y aún así están aquí-

_¡Maldita sea cuando Kondo-san tiene razón!- _pensó Hijikata –_Pero solo quería regresarle la broma a Sougo…-_

* * *

En realidad, siempre había despreciado a Hijikata Toshirou. Bueno, no solo despreciado, _LO ODIABA _con todo su ser y aquellas veces que intentó matarlo iban muy en serio. Se maldecía a sí mismo cuando fallaba. Después de todo, el hombre le había quitado todo ¿No? El amor de su hermana y la atención de Kondo-san.

Lo había dejado solo.

Para luego dejar a su hermana atrás como si nunca hubiera sido nada.

_¿No podía tener más motivos para odiarlo, verdad?_

Y luego sucedió aquél incidente. Su hermana estando al borde de la muerte y Hijikata peleando solo contra todos aquellos hombres. Defendiendo a la familia Okita a cuesta de su propia vida. Un poco de rencor se había desvanecido. Quizás no intentaba asesinar a Hijikata, quizás solo era para seguir con el teatro y la rutina de siempre.

No se puede esperar que un sádico personaje se vuelva bueno. _¡Demasiado Ooc!_

Así que, pagar a los terroristas para que fingieran su propio secuestro había sido otro de sus planes. Se supone que _lograría _que Hijikata renunciara a su puesto –si bien le iba-. Pero los malditos terroristas se estaban aprovechando de la situación y lo estaban haciendo en serio.

_De cierta forma, sintió que se había entregado voluntariamente en bandeja de plata. ¡Y además les había pagado! _

Muerto o no, su bolsillo no sufría. El dinero había sido voluntariamente de una de las tarjetas de crédito de Hijikata. _Voluntariamente sin que él supiera, _claro está.

Aún así no cambiaba el hecho de que los malditos terroristas lo estaban golpeando _¡Eso dolía!_ –créanlo o no, los sádicos también sienten-

Ahora no sabía qué hacer para salir de este aprieto.

_-Ya suéltenlo, espero que hayas aprendido la lección Sougo- _

Esas palabras…

¿Acaso?

¿Había sido traicionado? ¿Había sido vendido por Hijikata-san a los terroristas?

Se suponía que esto desde el principio era un juego, un _sádico _juego. Pero… ¿Ser traicionado?

Ahora estaba en el suelo, esos hombres desalmados lo habían vuelto a golpear.

-_No lo dejaremos ir-_ dijeron ellos.

"_Oi, mira lo que has hecho Hijikata-san. Tu –broma- se ha salido de control y estos bastardos planean matarme de verdad. Quizás sería lo mejor, en verdad ya no importa…"_

"_Me has traicionado"_

* * *

El Shinsengumi empezó de nuevo una verdadera lucha. Todos sacaron sus katanas y corrieron hacia el enemigo para pelear cara a cara. El súbito movimiento había llevado al caos y la confusión donde todos atacaban a quien se les acercara.

-Lo siento Yamazaki-kun – susurró Kondo al pasar por encima del cuerpo de su caído espía. Lo había confundido con uno de los _feos _terroristas y le había dado un katanazo en la cabeza. Quizás despertaría en 1 o 2 horas.

La escena era rápida y precisa, movimientos apenas visibles. El comandante trataba de encontrar a Sougo entre todo, estar en medio de una lucha con ambas manos atadas no debía ser sano.

¡Bingo!

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo no muy lejos de él. Se abrió paso entre los dos hombres que lo custodiaban con un gentil _"con permiso" _y los noqueó en un solo movimiento.

-Vamos Sougo, es hora de sacarte de aquí…- ofreció gentilmente poniendo una mano en su hombro. El sádico joven no levantó la vista del suelo en ningún momento. -¿Sougo?-

Entonces levantó su cabeza poniendo una mano en su barbilla, lo recibió una muy forzada sonrisa.

-Hai, Kondo-san

Ni siquiera sonaba a él.

Le desató las manos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pié. Trataron de salir del centro de la enfurecida lucha, después de varios feos rostros hechos _más feos _–si eso se podía-, Kondo guió a su joven capitán a uno de los coches patrulla y lo sentó en el asiento trasero.

-Quédate aquí, Sougo. Me encargaré personalmente de que esos bastardos paguen el haber tocado un solo cabello de tu sádica cabeza-

El comandante recibió una leve sonrisa, antes de retirarse.

-_Esto estaba mal…-_

_

* * *

_Hijikata solo sabía que la mejor forma de descargar toda su ira y frustración era golpear a todos los terroristas que pudiera hasta cansarse. No era difícil y estaba ayudando a que una pequeña parte de él se sintiera mejor, aunque la mayor parte de él en realidad se sintiera pésimo por lo que acababa de hacer.

_¡Pero Sougo era una persona difícil –si no imposible- de comprender!_

La culpa, la culpa seguía siendo suya.

Malditos terroristas, en su mente, toda la culpa sería de ellos.

Estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando repetidamente a un solo hombre, que no notó al que se acercaba por su espaldas.

* * *

Un rostro.

Dos rostros.

Tres rostros…

Contra la ventana del coche patrulla se estaban estrellando varios rostros. Algunos de miembros del Shinsengumi, otros tantos de terroristas. No le importaba mucho en realidad.

Observó por varios minutos más sus manos, tratando de encontrarles algo de interesante para no pesar en lo traicionado que se sentía. Pero hubo un feo grito afuera, de un miembro de su tropa que había sido herido en el brazo por una bala que le pasó rozando. Eso llamó su atención especialmente, _los bastardos tenían armas. _Era injusto y él mejor que nadie sabía de injusticias.

Tomó una katana que había sido dejada en el asiento de adelante y salió no muy seguro de para qué. Aunque sí sabía que no podía abandonar a sus compañeros solo así. No era ningún cobarde.

Buscó al hombre que tenía el arma, era un peligro inminente para cualquiera. Y lo vio oculto en las sombras de un gran árbol, cargando de nuevo su arma y rápidamente apuntando. Había una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Sougo giró su cabeza un poco para ver a quién planeaba _asesinar _el hombre. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al darse cuenta.

-¡Cuidado Fukuchou!- alguien había notado.

-¡TOSHI!-

Sabía que no alcanzaría a llegar al hombre y asesinarlo antes de que pudiera disparar. Pero aún así era el único que se encontraba lo bastante cerca para ayudar. Tampoco podía alejar del camino al malvado bastardo traicionero de Hijikata.

Deseaba que nadie viera lo siguiente, o su reputación se iría por el caño, igual que como lo que había comido en la mañana.

* * *

Escuchó a Yamazaki gritarle, luego a Kondo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ya era tarde incluso para intentar moverse. Cerró los ojos esperando a que el destino lo alcanzara.

El disparo se escuchó. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

Quizás merecía eso que estaba a punto de pasarle. Ese debía ser su castigo por haber traicionado a…_ ¿Un amigo?_

Después del sonido, supuso que 5 segundos eran suficientes para que la bala lo hubiera alcanzado. _¿Aparte de feos, los terroristas tenían mala puntería? _Se giró aliviado, tal vez le estaban dando una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Pero, lo que vio no era lo que quería. Ni siquiera lo que imaginaba.

-¡SOUGO!-

El grito de Kondo lo hizo palidecer. Al mismo tiempo que, sin notarlo, dejaba caer su katana y corría con prisa hacia _él_.

Logró atraparlo cuando sus rodillas cedieron, pero verlo tan inmóvil se le hacía una cruel pesadilla. Sintió como Kondo llegó unos segundos después a su lado y se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-¿Sougo? ¡Vamos Sougo, háblame! ¿SOUGO?-

El comandante comenzó a revisar al joven capitán, aunque él se negara a soltarlo. Contuvo su respiración unos segundos cuando ambos vieron el lugar de la herida. En su pecho, justo donde estaba el co…

Hijikata podía sentirlo respirar, podía escucharlo. Levantó una mano temblorosa para aplicar presión en la herida. Con cuidado maniobró para quitarle la chaqueta y Kondo solo atinó a gritar por ayuda de algunos de los miembros.

Todo comenzó a pasar irrealmente.

* * *

Estaban ahí. La mayoría del Shinsengumi había sido obligado a regresar al cuartel, a cuidar el lugar y a descansar un poco. La verdad era que en el hospital no podía estar la organización completa, y solo quedaron algunos que de una manera y otra se habían negado a irse. En la sala de espera, Kondo, Hijikata y Yamazaki esperaban noticias.

Hacía una hora que habían llegado.

Una hora después de que alguien había tenido la cordura suficiente para poder conducir un coche patrulla. Una hora después de que, los miembros atónitos del Shinsengumi habían visto a su Vice comandante negarse a soltar a su capitán, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Sin duda, como un pequeño hermano sádico para él.

Y ahí estaban. Esperando.

Dos horas después el doctor llegó a darles noticias. La cara de consternación del hombre los hizo temerse lo peor, pero cuando dijo que solo estaba cansado de trabajar tanto, Kondo casi lo asesina al tratar de tirarlo de la azotea del hospital –De 8 pisos- de no ser porque Yamazaki pudo calmarlo.

Hijikata aprovechó el momento para que una de las enfermeras lo guiara a la habitación. El diagnóstico había sido que estaba fuera de peligro pero que tendría que estar ahí por algunos días. Él sacó su tarjeta de crédito para que cargaran todos los gastos a su cuenta personal –la tarjeta que Sougo no había vaciado para pagar a los terroristas-.

Se detuvo por unos segundos en la puerta, dudoso de entrar. Pero sabía que le debía al menos eso.

La habitación no era tan pequeña, había una gran ventana a un lado. Sin embargo nada de eso le importaba por el momento, solo iba para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

La endemoniada máquina del interminable bip-bip-bip era lo único que interrumpía la quietud del lugar. Se acercó con cautela hasta la cama, notando por primera vez la gaza que cubría la mejilla de Sougo, donde aquél maldito lo había golpeado. Y trató de concentrarse en eso, de no ser porque sus ojos inconscientemente viajaron hacia abajo, donde la herida de bala había sido vendada perfectamente.

-Esto es mi culpa… susurró acercando su mano a la cama, parando en las sábanas –Todo esto es mi culpa-

_Y no había nadie que le dijera lo contrario. _Se sentía como un completo idiota.

-Perdóname… Sougo-

Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran. No había nadie que lo viera.

* * *

Pasaron unos días, donde Kondo se encargó de ir al hospital siempre durante las horas que podía –En realidad las 24 hrs- dejando sus asuntos de comandante a Toshi, que había regresado al cuartel y ya no había vuelto a visitar a Sougo.

Esta vez, el Comandante llevaba una libreta y una pluma a petición de Sougo. Desde que había despertado, no había dicho mucho pero se había encontrado la necesidad de escribir algo que Kondo no averiguaba qué era hasta el momento.

-¡Buenos días, Sougo!- saludó al entrar con una gran sonrisa a la habitación llena de regalos de los demás miembros del Shinsengumi –Te traje tu nueva libreta-

El joven capitán levantó la cabeza un poco y sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días, Kondo-san. Gracias por la libreta-

El Kyokuchou tomó asiento en su lugar preferido de la habitación sin dejar de mirar al joven. Parecía ser el mismo de siempre, aunque en verdad había algo faltante.

-Oi, Kondo-san…- habló Sougo con su característica voz monótona, deteniendo su escritura -¿Recordaste prohibir la mayonesa para todos los miembros del Shinsengumi? Esa cosa vuelve a los hombres unos bastardos traicioneros-

El capitán todavía parecía guardarle rencor a Hijikata, pero esta vez no lo expresaba abierta y directamente como siempre lo hacía. Como siempre lo había hecho.

-Hai, Sougo. Está escrito que cometerá seppuku cualquier miembro del Shinsengumi que consuma mayonesa-

En verdad no lo había hecho. Creía que solo era una broma de Sougo, pero como por el momento no estaba 100% seguro, debía seguir el juego. Cuando el joven capitán asintió complacido, él sonrió. Por lo menos hasta que el rostro de Sougo se distorsionó en una mueca de dolor.

-¡Sougo! ¿Qué te pasa, qué te duele?- preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba. Tomó unos segundos para que el otro respondiera.

-Es que… me acabo de acordar de que me he perdido los últimos capítulos de mi novela- se veía realmente afligido por eso.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del comandante, aunque no hizo comentario alguno.

-Creo que Yamazaki-kun ha tomado cartas en el asunto y ha estado grabando todos los capítulos desde que estás aquí- comentó. En realidad, eso sí era cierto. Si no, ya estaría de regreso para alertar a todo el Shinsengumi para que encontraran a alguien en todo Kyoto que tuviera esos capítulos.

-Ya veo- comentó Okita –Bien por Yamazaki, no lo trataré de matar tan seguido. Aunque más le vale que los haya grabado en español, no me gusta estar leyendo subtítulos-

_Eso no lo sabía Kondo. Uh oh…_

-Yamazaki-kun ha hecho mucho estos días…- trató de desviar el tema –Incluso dice ha tratado de asesinar a algunos miembros, tomando tu lugar temporalmente-

Sougo levantó una ceja algo sorprendido.

-Claro, no es que los demás se dejen de Yamazaki. Anoche lo encontré con su ropa interior rosa hasta la cabeza… _sin quitárselo- _

Los ojos del sádico capitán se abrieron más.

-¡Kondo-san! Más vale que le digas a Yamazaki que deje de hacer eso o se las verá conmigo. No puedo permitir que mi reputación caiga de esa manera tan vergonzosa-

El comandante asintió.

-¿Kyokuchou, podría hacer otra cosa por mí?-

-Lo que sea Sougo-

El joven apuntó a una caja que estaba debajo de su cama. Kondo se agachó y jaló la enorme cosa llena de libretas idénticas, aparentemente llenas y acabadas. _¿De qué?_

-¿Qué es esto, Sougo?-

-Unos apuntes- respondió con simpleza el otro. –Necesito que alguien los lleve a mi habitación-

La curiosidad pudo más que el respeto que le tenía a la privacidad del joven y Kondo tomó una de las libretas, empezando a leer.

"_Me duele la espalda, la culpa es de Hijikata-san. Hay que matarlo por eso"_

"_La enfermera que tengo no es nada sexy, la culpa es de Hijikata-san. Hay que matarlo por eso"_

"_La comida del hospital es horrible, la culpa es de Hijikata-san. Hay que matarlo por eso"_

Cada hoja de cada libreta parecía decir mil y un razones que culpaban a Hijikata de cualquiera manera posible y no posible también. Solo para asegurarse, Kondo miró sobre el hombro de Sougo lo último que estaba escribiendo.

"_Kondo-san está espiando sobre mi hombro lo que estoy escribiendo, es culpa de Hijikata-san porque si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí y no me vería en la necesidad de escribir esto. Hay que matarlo por eso"_

"_Se me acabó otra libreta por pensar en todas las razones por las que debo matar a Hijikata-san, hay que matarlo por eso"_

-Esta…bien Sougo, me llevaré la caja-

* * *

Hijikata miró como Yamazaki salió de su habitación. Como todos los días, después de que visitara a Sougo en el hospital, le pedía que le contara cómo iban las cosas.

_-¡Aww, al Vice comandante en realidad le interesa el bienestar del capitán Okita, que tierno!- _había dicho Yamazaki. Pero después de que una katana fue clavada en el suelo frente al zipper de su pantalón… se había ahorrado los comentarios.

-¡Oi, Toshi! Ayúdame-

Hijikata despertó de sus pensamientos y salió a ver qué quería Kondo. El comandante de inmediato puso una caja en sus brazos y sin dar explicaciones largas comenzó a alejarse.

-Tengo una importante reunión con el viejo Matsudaira, lleva eso a la habitación de Sougo, por favor-

Y sin más ni más se había ido.

Mientras caminaba a la habitación del susodicho, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había en esa multitud de libretas dentro de la caja. Al dejarlas, se quedó observándolas por un momento.

¿_Haría daño echar un rápido vistazo?_

Tomó la que estaba por encima de todas y la abrió en la primera hoja para comenzar a leer.

"_Estoy aburrido, es culpa de Hijikata-san. Hay que matarlo por eso"_

Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente. El mocoso había encontrado un pasatiempo mientras estaba ahí. _Aunque en realidad, seguía siendo su culpa._

Siguió leyendo.

"_Hijikata-san estaba llorando en mi habitación el otro día, me hizo sentir mal. Es su culpa, hay que matarlo por eso"_

"_Hijikata-san me ha hecho que lo perdone, es su culpa por llorar el otro día en mi habitación y hacerme sentir mal. Hay que matarlo por eso"_

"_Hijikata-san está leyendo esto, es su culpa que yo tenga que escribirlo y ahora lo sabe. **Debo** que matarlo por eso"_

Parpadeó varias veces entre confundido y sorprendido. Una vaga sonrisa en su rostro.

La relación entre ellos era así. Siempre sería así.

* * *

_Aw! Me encantó escribir esto. La relación de ellos es así, de eso no hay duda._

_Tu puedes ka13ms._

_Gracias por haber leído, ahora... ¿Serían tan amables de dejar review? A no ser que quieran que MI modo sádico se encienda, wuju! suele ser divertido cuando pasa._

_anypotter_


End file.
